Unwanted noise and vibration is common in many environments. Although such noise and vibration can be tolerated in some cases, in many situations it cannot thus requiring structures and/or equipment to be isolated from the sources of noise and vibration. For example, in many circumstances, noise is generated on horizontal surfaces such as floors due to various, impacts. This noise often propagates into surrounding structures creating undesirable noise and vibration pollution. In commercial environments, large commercial and industrial machinery and equipment, which vibrates during use, often results in impact and/or vibrational noise passing through the floor and into adjacent structures. In residential environments, exercise equipment such as treadmills, Jacuzzi tubs, whirlpool baths and hot tubs, which vibrate during use, result in impact and/or vibrational noise passing into adjacent structures. In environments where sensitive measurement or high-tolerance equipment such as MRI devices and CNC machines is operating, it is necessary to isolate such equipment from vibration to ensure accurate and proper operation.
Techniques to dampen noise and vibration have of course been considered, and many different types of vibration mitigating mats and pads to absorb vibration exist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,096 to Heath discloses an impact absorbing surface covering for high traffic areas. The impact absorbing surface covering includes a shock pad of recycled closed cell foam and an impervious wear surface thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,315 to Van Goubergen discloses a vibration damper in the form of a stackable mat formed of dampening material. Projections are provided on the upper and lower surfaces of the mat.
Also, floating floors to accommodate vibration and/or structure shifts and settling exist. Unfortunately, to-date these solutions to deal with unwanted noise and vibration have proven either to be inadequate, too expensive and/or too complicated. As will be appreciated, there exists a need for an effective, simple and inexpensive noise and vibration dampening device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel vibration damper.